


The Missing Ninja Bride

by FionaandCake



Series: Bandori Ninjas and Samurai-verse [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Naruto Fusion, Alternate Universe - Ninjas, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Elemental Magic, F/F, It's just popipa atm, It's more magical powers than jutsus in naruto, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, all the characters are 18+, deadass forgot that last tag lmao, kasuari centric, more characters will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaandCake/pseuds/FionaandCake
Summary: The RAS Federation was creeping onto the land of Hanasakigawa and their sister nation Haneoka. The two prominent ninja clans, Toyamas and the Ichigayas decided to combine forces to stop the federation, In order to show unity, the clans decided to arrange a marriage between their heirs. Alas, on the morning after the wedding, Arisa disappeared! Time isn’t on her side, but will Kasumi ever find her wife?





	1. Prologue: The Toyama and Ichigayas

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first multi-chapter fic I'm actually posting, and I thought of this fic out of a sleep deprived stupor, and the first few chapters are world building and history of the ninja and samurai clans, alongside royalty.

Arisa was always rigid and ruthless, until she met her secret girlfriend and rival, Toyama Kasumi. Kasumi could be dense, lazy and clueless, but she was Arisa’s light in a sea of uncertainty. The only problem was that they were rivals, but Arisa didn’t care. She only wanted Kasumi by her side.

The Toyama and Ichigaya clans were older, more traditional ninja clans. Generations ago, the Heads of both clans declared war upon each other, the reason why lost to time.The war was brutal, and the land was devastated by both clans.The heirs of the clans decided a peace treaty upheld by the King of Hanasakigawa. 

That peace treaty held, and 150 years later, the land of Hanasakigawa was peaceful. Tensions between the Toyamas and Ichigayas rose and fell, but the treaty was upheld. 

Until the RAS Federation began to rise and claim the outer edges of their nation along with their sister nation Haneoka. The current ruler of Hanasakigawa decided to enlist the help of the ninja and samurai clans to defeat the Federation.

The Toyamas and Ichigayas, realizing that a grudge against each other was a lesser problem than the impending war against the RAS Federation, decided to join forces and resources to fight together. The clans also decided as a show of unity, a marriage was arranged between the heirs of each clans.

Kasumi was ecstatic when hearing about their upcoming wedding. She didn’t have to fake being just Arisa’s friend, or being compared to her as rivals. She could love her, and walk together side by side.


	2. The Announcement

Arisa was furious.

“Arisa, sweetheart…” her grandmother began.

She knew to be the heir to an ancient ninja clan had its good and bad sides, but she was at the breaking point. She had just learned of the arrangement to her marriage with Kasumi. She wasn’t completely opposed to the marriage, though. The two had been secretly dating for about a year now. 

“Why do I have to marry her!?” she shouted, questioning whether or not her grandparents were going senile.

“As you are well informed, the RAS Federation has been claiming land already claimed by Hanasakigawa and Haneoka,” her grandfather started.

“Yes, I’m well informed,” Arisa sighed. She knew that the Federation had been getting bolder, and they had already taken out parts of her friend O-Tae’s clan. 

“His Majesty, the King of Hanasakigawa, along with the Queen of Haneoka, have decided to send us to the front lines with the Toyama clan,” her grandfather finished. 

She had expected this. Along with the samurai clans, the ninja clans were the kingdom’s second line of defense. And, sure, she’d had dreams of possibly marrying her idiot of a girlfriend, but not so quickly! Especially after being recognized as the full-fledged heirs to their respective clans. Alas, the ceremony itself was another concern.

“But when is the ceremony?” she questioned. Time was not on their side. 

“Two weeks,” her grandfather said. “The preparations officially start tomorrow.”

Arisa stormed out, too furious to talk anymore. She wanted to see Kasumi immediately. She knew how her girlfriend was probably reacting to the news. 

“She thinks we don’t know about her relationship with the Toyama heir,” her grandmother chuckled. 

“Young love.” her grandfather agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! There's another story in the works in this universe, called the Princess and her Retainer. Also I'm working on longer chapters! Leave a kudos and comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos! I need input!


End file.
